Aidan at Hogwarts
by caitlan22
Summary: Aidan, a new wizard, goes to Hogwarts and falls for a certain black haired professor. Slightly AU.


**Harry Potter ****fan-fiction**** with ****OC****. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the characters they belong to J. . I only own this story and the characters Aidan, Sakura, and ****Yuki****. THIS WILL BE YAOI. BOY X BOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Slight AU****.**

Aidan was a wizard. He grew up with his mom who was a good potions woman. But his mom was one of the last who died before Harry Potter , The Boy Who Lived, took down Voldemort for the second time. Aidan was 5 and he had no other family. He still lived in that house where his mother lived and he continued her profession to help support himself all alone. The animals who lived nearby helped him by bringing herbs if they had things he needed, like unicorn hair.

Aidan was small for his age but smart beyond his years. He had black hair and blue eyes that looked like sapphires. When he was 11 is when this story starts.

"Luck potions sold here!" he yelled from his market stall. People heard and started to go to his stall."All different types of potions, luck, love, for hair, nails, skin, anything you need sold hear!"

"How much for a hair potion?" asked one of the customers.

"One galleon for a 6 oz bottle or 3 for a 21 oz one" Aidan shouted back.

By the time he got home he sold all of his potions and got over 100 galleons. He started to make more, but there was a knock on the door of his house. He answered it and there was a man there who had black hair, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hello little one are your parents home?" asked the man

"No ones home but me for 6 years now, unless you count the mice."

"So you live hear all alone?" asked the man."How sad."

"What do you want?" asked Aidan

"Oh well i...um...can i come in to explain myself so I don't freeze out here?"

After a few seconds of thinking if it was safe, he invited the man in.

The man sat down in a chair and glanced around. The room was surprisingly clean if the child was truthful that he lived alone.

"So who are you, and why are you hear? Would you like some tea?"

"Yes I would like some tea please, and as for your other questions I am Harry Potter the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I am here to tell you that you are welcome at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am."

"Voldemort killed my mom before you killed him, my mom always thought you would bring him down, but she never got to see that."

"I'm sorry to hear that kid."

"I am too knowledgeable to be called a `kid`."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Aidan is my name."

"Well then Aidan, do you want to attend Hogwarts? If you don't then you won't be able to buy all sorts of wizarding equipment like wands, books, and potion ingredients."

At the mention of potion ingredients Aidan eyes lit up and he decided he would become a wizard

-time change- After packing up the things he wanted to keep from his house, he left with Harry to go to Diagon Alley.

"How will we be getting there?" he asked.

"We will be apparating there." Harry answered.

"Whats apparating?" he asked with a sidelong look at Harry.

"You`ll just have to wait to find out because its hard to explain."

"Fair enough."

They walked for a while in silence each off in their own thoughts. Harry thinking that this was a lot different then how he imagined and Aidan was wondering how Diagon Alley would look like.

"Aidan who is that your with? A friend of yours?" asked a friendly looking old lady with white hair and laugh lines.

"Not quite. This is Harry Potter. He is taking me to a new school."

"Harry Potter? THE Harry potter?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I`m sure."

"Do... does that mean the school is Hogwarts? Is he a teacher?"

"Yes I am a teacher and I am taking him to Hogwarts. I`m the D.A.D.A. teacher."

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked

"Sure" he answered with a questioning gaze as he signed a piece of paper she gave him.

"And Aidan dear, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Will you Be returning after you go to Diagon Alley? And will you write me when you are there? Because I will miss you and the potions you brew for me too."

"I will still send you the potions and no I will not be returning to Godric's Hollow. I hope I will like Hogwarts. We have to go now."

"Wait one minute please. I want to give you a few things to take with you. They are things that your mother gave me to give to you should any thing happen to her. I'll be right back." she hurried off into her house.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

"That's Mrs. Alice. She has lived next to me since before my mom died. She acts like my grandmother. She is very nice if a little to talkative." answered Aidan.

"Here it is!" shouted the now named "Here's the box."

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me all these years." Aidan said with a tilt of his head with a big smile on his face.

"No problem at all Aidan. Have fun at Hogwarts!"

chapter 2

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Aidan thought that he never wanted to feel like that ever again, it was suffocating.

"Is this Diagon Alley? To be honest I was expecting something more... out there, really." said Aidan giving the London road a disgusted glance.

"No this is the Leaky Cauldron. The entrance to Diagon Alley. You have to be a wizard or witch just to see this place. We have to go through the Leakey Cauldron to the space out back and press the third up and the second over from the trash can with a wand to enter Diagon Alley, unless you use the Floo Network."

"Oh, that might meet what I was expecting then. Where do we have to go?

"Well I think we should see what you have in the box first to see if she already got you some of the supplies you need first."

"OK" they went inside the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table. Aidan set down the box and opened the lid and poured out the contents.

Inside there was a key, a note, a diary, some money, and a small egg.

"This is a Gringotts key. It means your mom left you extra money and/or other things in a vault." said Harry turning the key this way and that. "Of course money is money and I don't know what the other things are, so you should read the note and see what it says."

Aidan unfolded the note and read aloud, but only loud enough for Harry to hear "To my son, I leave you everything in my vault, an empty diary and a protector egg. Use them well. Good luck at Hogwarts. Your loving mother."

"Whats a protector egg?" asked Aidan.

"That egg in the box is a protector egg. It will turn into whatever living creature you need it to be when you hold it in your hand to hatch" answered Harry. "All of this I heard second hand from one of my friends, so if it turns out differently, I'm sorry."

"Sounds cool. But also odd."

"They are very,very rare creatures. They will never betray their masters and will live as long as their masters do. Unless they get a severe injury protecting their master's life. Then they might die."

"How sad. At least they would have died fulfilling the task of protecting their master." said Aidan sadly.

"True. You should see if it hatches for you."

"OK" he picked up the egg and wrapped his hands around it. After a few seconds he opened his hands and the egg started to crack open. The thing that stepped out looked like a baby chicken. But then it started to change shape and chose to stay in the shape of a mink. It looked at Aidan and then went up and sat on his shoulder and licked his ear.

"I'll name it Kitko, for little kit. He's really cute, isn't he?" asked Aidan.

"Indeed he is. We should go now. We still need to get your school things."

"OK, lets go then." They bought all of the things Aidan needed for school, except for his wand,which they were getting now.

"After this we should check your vault and see what your mom left for you."

They went to Olivanders. Just like with everyone else that goes there Olivander made him try a lot of wands until they got to the right one.

"This one is even odder then yours, " said Olivander. "It has 2 cores. I wonder if it is the wand for you?"

Aidan gave it a wave and a blast of air went through the shop.

"It seems this is the wand for you. It is 11 in long, made of cherry, 2 cores, one of dragon heart string and unicorn hair. Treat it well."

"Thank you ." they paid and then left to go to Gringotts.

-change scene-

At Gringotts they walked up to one of the goblins and were taken to the track that goes beneath the building. They got to vault #721, Aidan's vault. "Key please" said the goblin. They gave it to him.

Inside was a room filled on one side with gems and coins, on the other, books upon books.

"Amazing" said Aidan looking at it in awe.

"Well lets grab some of the money and head back to the Leaky Cauldron OK?"

They grabbed a decent amount and left.

They spent the rest of the day at the Leaky Cauldron and left the next day to get to Kings Crossing. "How many books do you think were in there?" asked Aidan.

"No idea" said Harry. They got to platform 9 3/4. "I have to leave you now so that I can be there before all of you, so bye for now!"

"Bye see you at school" yelled Aidan as he went to take his trolley to a part of the train. He found an empty compartment to himself and waited for the train to move.

-Time Change-

The train started to pick up speed as it left the station behind. Aidan was staring as the scenery went by in a blur. The compartment door opened and 2 girls poked there heads in. They looked like twins.

"Hello" said one. "Is it OK if we sit with you, there's no other room that will allow us to sit together."

"Sure come on in" said Aidan "My name is Aidan by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Sure, my name is Sakura," said one. "And my name is Yuki" said the other.

Both of the girls had black hair but Sakura had a blue streak in hers. They were both about 4'11" and skinny. They had gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you both! Are you both first years like me?"

"Yup" said Yuki "What class are you looking forward to most? I think I will like Transfiguration the most."

Sakura said "I'm looking forward to Charms."

"Potions" said Aidan, "I love making potions for people so I'm looking forward to it. My mother used to be a good potion maker"

"I heard the potions master is scary and mean to all of the other houses but his own." said Sakura

Just then Kitko poked his head out of Aidan's shirt.

"What is that?" asked Yuki "It's adorable."

"This is Kitko. He is a protector." said Aidan proudly. Kitko ran down his arm to smell Sakura and Yuki.

" I think he likes you two." said Aidan.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about random things like favorite color and animal.

end chapter 2

chapter 3

When they got to the school it was dark out. You could see the carriages that pull the second and up years to the school. Aidan could see the thestrals. "What are those horses?"

"What horses?" asked the twins.

"You cant see them?"

"Only people who have seen a person die can see them." said a person behind Aidan.

He spun around and saw Harry.

"Hello again Aidan." he said "If you three will come with me to the boats we can leave for the castle."

They got in the boats and as they were heading for the castle they saw the giant squid. Some of the students started freaking out and making the boats move up and down trying to get away from it.

A boat bumped in to Aidan's and he fell in the water. Kitko turned in to a turtle to save him because he did not know if the giant squid was dangerous. Kitko got him out of the water then turned back into a mink and sat on Aidan's shoulder.

"Are you OK?" yelled Harry

"Fine" he yelled back "Just cold."

They got to the school and Harry gave him a towel. Then he left with a wink at them.

"Are you OK Aidan?" asked the twins. They were in a different boat.

"I'm fine. Kitko got me out of the water."

Just then a teacher walked into the room they were in. "Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you are going into the great hall to be sorted in to your houses. I suggest some of you smarten yourselves up." With that she turned around and left the room.

The students started talking among themselves. Aidan, Sakura, and Yuki were talking about what houses they might be put into, when a boy walked over to Aidan, totally ignoring the twins and said to Aidan," How did some one like you get a protector? There extremely expensive, and you don't look like you could buy a single book."

"I got him as an egg from my mother." said Aidan straight faced.

"Just leave him alone kid" said Yuki.

The boy was blond and had hazel eyes. He was tall and slightly built.

"Or what, you'll talk me to death?" the boy said tauntingly.

Just then Professor McGonagall came in and told them to get in a line. They walked in to the great hall and stood in front of the front table. Professor McGonagall set down a stool and set a hat on top of it.

Aidan looked around as the sorting hat sang its song. He glanced around at the students, but there was nothing too interesting there. Then he turned around to look at the teachers. They all looked how he thought they would. All old and wise looking, dressed in odd clothes.

One teacher was looking at him. The teacher was tall with black hair and onyx eyes. He had a mean look about him but for some reason Aidan felt drawn to that man.

"Now, when I call your name, please come up and place the hat on your head." said Professor McGonagall.

Aidan turned back to face her, then she started reading the names. The first few he did not know but then she called "Don, Sakura" and he looked up. The sorting hat yelled out into the hall "Gryffindor", the same for "Don, Yuki."

After a few more names were called it was time for "Griffin, Aidan" to go up. As he got up there and put the hat on, he felt a certain pair of onyx eyes on him.

The hat fell over his eyes. "Well, well, what do we have here," said the Sorting hat "A potions lover eh, well that would make you a good Slytherin, but you are bold and prideful like a Gryffindor. Also loyal and book smart like a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw too. So what house would you do best in hmm? What do you think?"

"Any house is good for me but Slytherin. I think I would be ostracized if I was put in there." said Aidan

"True, true, then better be GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted and Aidan took off the hat and set it down. He went over to the table that was clapping for him and sat next to his friends.

After a few more names were called the boy who criticized Aidan was up. His name was "Manel, Damion" he got put into Slytherin. Aidan sighed and thought that he was glad he was not in Slytherin. The rest of the sorting passed without to much interest. Then the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said a few words.

"I will wait until we are all fed and watered before I give the long speech. So for now tuck in."

As the last word faded, food appeared on the tables. All types of food from all over England were featured.

Everyone ate their fill and Aidan looked up at the front table again. The same teacher was still staring at him as he talked to Harry who was seated right next to him. Aidan looked over at his table and asked a second year nearby who the teacher in black was.

"That's Professor Snape, the potions master. He only likes his own house. All the others, especially ours, he hates.I'd stay away from him if I was you. But it looks like he already has it in for you from how he is glaring." said the second year.

It was true the teacher was now glaring at him quite fiercely.

"I only seen him today and it already looks like he hates me. He also keeps staring at me." Aidan said.

"Maybe he heard from Harry that you like potions and he is wondering why you did not get put in Slytherin?" thought Sakura.

"Maybe" said Aidan.

After the food was gone Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and every eye went to him. "Welcome first years, and to everyone else, welcome back to another new year at Hogwarts. I would like to tell you that the caretaker Mr. Filch has added everything from Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes shop to his long list of restricted objects. Also, all first years and above are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. So I suggest you do not explore unless you wish to die a horrible and painful death. That is all, and have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Good night."

At that all the students stood up and went to their houses.

When Aidan got to his dorm Kitko almost made him fall down the stairs. "Sorry for leaving you up here worrying but I did not think you would like the attention. I brought food." then he gave the ham he had to Kitko.

"What is that thing? It looks like a mink." One of his roommates said. It was a brown headed boy named John.

"At the moment that is what he is, a mink. But he is a protector" said Aidan "He can change his shape if I'm in danger."

"Awesome!" said all of his roommates.

Every one changed into there pajamas and then went to sleep. Everyone both excited and scared for what their first day would throw at them.

end chapter 3

Chapter 4

At breakfast every one got there schedule. The first years got,

Monday

two hours Potions

Charms

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Tuesday

Transfiguration

Two hours Care of Magical Creatures

D.A.D.A

Astronomy

Wednesday

two hours charms

Two hours Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday

Herbology

Potions

Charms

Two hours D.A.D.A

Friday

Astronomy

Transfiguration

Two hours History of Magic

D.A.D.A.

Potions

Aidan was happy with there schedule. He had potions nearly everyday. Everyone else did not like this.

As they went to the dungeons for potions Kitko poked his head out of Aidan's robes. All the girls who saw him thought he was adorable and tried to pet him. Kitko hissed at them. He only allowed Aidan and the twins to pet him. They had potions with the Slytherins today.

As the door opened the Slytherins went to one side and the Gryffindors went to the other. But Aidan, Sakura, and Yuki sat in front of Professor Snape's desk which was on the Slytherin side.

"It seems we have some different kind of students today. Ones who challenge the status que." said Professor Snape who was sitting at his desk. "Today we will see if any of you have any reason to remain in this class. We will be brewing the most simple potion possible to day. The potion to cure boils. A five year old could brew it. Lets see if you can. You have the rest of the hour."

Every one got there potion inexpedience out and began there potions. Aidan got strait to work and started moving really fast so Kitko went and sat on Snape's desk where he could still see Aidan. Professor Snape started petting Kitko and asked "What kind of animal is this Mr. Griphen?"

"Its a protector. At the moment it is a Mink." Aidan said with out missing a beat in his potion.

"Hmm.. whats its name?"

"Its a he and his name is Kitko as in little kit." said Aidan still with out needing to look at his potion which was far ahead of the others in the class.

"Professor? If I may, may I ask you a question pertaining to yesterday?" asked Aidan.

"If it is about me looking at you it is because Professor Potter told me you like potions. So I was wondering why you did not end up a Slytherin. Care to answer as to why that is?"

"I would have been ostracized there because I don't look like I come from old money like some of them do. Also because I have Kitko."

"True, true" then to every one he said "Everyone should be at the part where the potion has to simmer for 30 minuets. If not then you will not be able to finish the potion."

Aidan, Yuki, Sakura, and a few others,mainly slytherins, were the only ones at that point and Yuki and Sakura only because Aidan in between making his potion and talking to Snape helped them.

"So what are we suppose to do for 30 minutes while it simmers?" Aidan asked Snape.

"Well I still wish to talk to you if that's OK?"

"sure" said Aidan with a huge smile.

"what was the most powerful potion you brewed?"

"Felix felicis, but it was fun to make."


End file.
